This invention relates to transducers, and more particularly, to head-like transducers for use with, for example, magnetic tape, magnetic discs, optical information systems, or the like.
While the invention is applicable to various types of transducer heads, the invention will be described in detail herein in connection with a magnetic head for use in recording and/or reading information on a magnetic medium, such as magnetic tape, magnetic discs, or the like.
Most prior art magnetic heads have their lead wires permanently attached thereto, the lead wires extending from, for example, the rear of the magnetic head. Attempts have been made to provide a plug-in type head, but no satisfactory solution has heretofore been found whereby the head may be easily and inexpensively manufactured and reliably connected to the necessary lead wires.
The object of the present invention is to provide a plug-in type head which is easy to manufacture and which provides reliable connection of the lead wires to the head. A further object is to provide such an arrangement wherein the lead wires will be held in position in a secure and reliable manner, and wherein reworking of the assembly can be carried out with a minimum of difficulty.